Kidnapped Hearts
by tornadogirl28
Summary: When Finn is kidnapped, Holly rushes to his aid. When an act of chivalry nearly costs Finn his life, Holley is forced to examine her heart, and finds something there she never imagined. -Humanized
1. A Long Night

**Chapter 1, A Long Day**

**Author's note- Hey guys! Well, here's the first chapter of Kidnapped Hearts. I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if I lose you guys at all!**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Cars 2 don't belong to me (But you've been through that routine before) **

Sitting at her desk at Chrome headquarters, Secret Agent Holly Shiftwell was typing up a report on a previous mission. Her desk was located in Chrome's main office. The large room had contained about eighteen desks, one for each of the agents. Two desks were pushed back to back so that when two agents were sitting at their desks they were facing each other. The workspaces were arranged in row of three across the room.

Looking up from her laptop, Holly glanced across at her partner Finn McMissle. His eyes were glued to the screen as he feverishly typed on the keyboard.

_He must be doing more research for that assignment. I wonder if it's possible to kill yourself with too much research,_ Holly wondered, looking at the pile of notes beside him. The agency was sending him on a mission into Syria, there were rumors of Syria getting ready to launch an attack on the United Kingdom and Finn was being sent to either prove or disprove the tales. Getting up from his desk, Finn walked over to the coffee station at the front of the room. Pouring himself a cup of the hot liquid, he returned to his seat. As he approached the workspace he shared with Holley, Finn tripped over his brief bag that he had left on the floor. With a low cry, he fell, the cup of hot coffee flying from his hand. The searing liquid poured all over the two desks and his partner.

"Geeze Finn!" Holley cried, jumping up and running to the bathroom. In a minute she came sprinting back, a wad of paper towels in her hand. Picking up hers and Finn's laptop she put them on the desk behind her before sopping up the mess. Quietly, Finn put his bag back under his desk. Straightening, Finn observed the damage he had done to Holley's carefully chosen outfit. The lower thighs and knees of her blue jeans were soaked with coffee; her white dolman top also had stains around the waistband. Passing the damaged area, Finn observed the rest of her outfit, and noticed she was wearing her favorite necklace. A plain silver chain with a large pendant made of purple Amethyst. Her blond hair with its gentle wave fell from behind her shoulders, blocking from his view her eyes, which Finn knew to be a striking emerald green. Her eyes always had that sparkle in them that, even though he'd seen them a hundred times, always managed to take his breath away. Ripping his attention away from his partner's beauty he noticed she was thrusting several paper towels toward him.

"Here, better wipe up the mess on your side before it stains." Taking the paper towels he began to wipe up the coffee that covered half of his desk, thankfully sparing his pile of notes.

"Hey Finn, do me a favor next time," Holley smiled, "Next time you decide to trip over something, don't have a cup of coffee in you hand!"

"I'm really sorry Holley I didn't mean to soak you. Did I ruin any of your papers?"

"A few, but they weren't that important."

Seeing that Finn began to feel bad Holley intervened. "Finn! If you start feeling bad about this, I'm going to strangle you," she said.

Looking up quickly, Finn realized she was kidding with him, and flashed her his famous toothy grin, causing his blue eyes to sparkle.

_He __may__ be one of the most accomplished field agents at Chrome, but he drives he crazy sometimes! _Holly thought. "So are you ready for that mission?" she asked aloud.

"Just about, I need to go back to my apartment and pack a backpack, and grab a few gadgets from here. Does Siddley know that he's flying me out?"

"I don't know, maybe you should call him."

Picking up the phone that lay on his desk he dialed a number. "Hey Mary, could you direct me to the hangar?" he addressed the young woman at the front desk. There was a few minutes pause before Finn spoke again. "Sid? It's Finn. I need you to fly me down to Syria in two days, will that work for you?" There were a few moments of silence and Holley could here the faint sound of Siddley's voice.

"Thanks Sid, I really appreciate it, I'll need you to be ready by nine thirty in the morning." Finishing the conversation, Finn hung up the phone.

Picking up the last coffee soaked paper towels; Holley threw them away before sitting down again. Throwing them away, she opened up a drawer of her desk where she kept assorted mugs. Picking out a blue-grey stainless steel mug with a lid, she walked over to the coffee pot and filled the mug to the brim with black coffee, just the way he liked it. Putting the lid on, she took the mug back over to their shared workspace. Finn was typing busily on his laptop again but paused when Holley put the mug down beside him. "What's this?" He asked, looking at the mug.

"It is your morning coffee in a completely Finn-proof cup!" Holly smirked.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but that is only the second time I've doused you with coffee,"

"Yeah, and that's two times too many!" she laughed, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder before getting back to work

The two worked industriously for several hours before Holley sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. "I can't do this anymore, my eyes are killing me! Hey Finn, I'm calling it a day, okay?"

"Sure," he replied without looking up from his computer, "I just going to be a little longer then I'll call it quits."

Pulling out her card, Holley punched out before leaving the building. Getting in her violet Jaguar, she headed for her apartment. At her destination, Holley parked out front. When she entered the building she made a beeline for the elevator. Entering her apartment, she dumped her bags on the floor and headed for the shower. Letting the warm water rush over her skin, Holley let the stress of the day roll away. Reluctantly exiting the shower, Holley threw on her fuzzy pajamas, and popped in her favorite movie, the Bourne Identity. While the ads were playing she quickly made some popcorn and grabbed a glass of Coke. Sitting down, she pressed play and put her feet up on the coffee table.

Back at Chrome, Finn was sitting at his desk still doing research. The number of agents still at the office was very few, many having left more than an hour ago. Finn finished typing up a document of notes and hit the print button. After getting the papers from the copy room, he shut down his laptop and stuffed it, along with his papers into his computer bag. Saying goodnight to the other agents, Finn punched his card at the main entrance and started down a back hall toward the side exit closest to where he parked his car. As he was walking down the dark hallway, there was a loud bang from on of the darkened labs followed by a curse from an unfamiliar voice. Putting his computer bag down, Finn stole silently toward the door. As he grew closer, he realized that there was more then one voice, and counted at least four. The men, each wearing a black mask, were tearing the lab apart. Papers and test tubes were laying all over the floor and several times Finn heard the crunch of glass under heavy work boots. Hearing the voices move toward the back of the room, Finn slipped through the opened door and was headed for the handgun that he knew Doctor William kept in a drawer. He was so intent he didn't notice the toppled oxygen cylinder in his path. With a loud gasp Finn fell forward, creating a loud thud. Instantly the four men were upon him. Finn jumped to his feet, only to be slammed to the floor again by the force of something hard slamming into the side of his head. Seeing stars, Finn heard the voices around him become distant as he passed out.

Back at her apartment, Holley finished her movie and got ready for bed. Pulling down the blankets of her bed, she sat down and picked up her iPhone off the nightstand. With its girly silver case studded with purple rhinestones, her phone had often been the source of much teasing from her partner. Activating the device, she sent her partner a text. _Are you still studying?! The whole point of chrome giving you a break between assignments is so you could rest, not kill yourself with research! _

Sending the message, Holley swung her feet into the bed, pulled the covers over herself and turned off the light.

Suddenly, Holley was awakened with a jerk. Opening her eyes, she wondered what had awakened her as her eyes rested on her alarm clock. It read four in the morning. Just then, the shrill ringing of her phone split the air again. Quickly, she scanned the caller ID that read 'Finn McMissle.'

"Yeah Finn?" She asked expectantly.

"No miss Shiftwell this is Nathan Caldwell." Holley began to be concerned. Why was the director of Chrome calling on Finn's phone? Where was Finn? And most importantly, why was he calling at four in the morning!?

"Nathan, what's going on?"

"Agent Finn McMissle punched out at the main door at around eleven forty-five last night. But about fifteen minutes ago, the custodians discovered that Doctor Marshall's lab had been broken into. Finn's computer bag was found about twenty-five feet from the doorway and shards of glass from his watch was found in the lab."

"Nathan, where is Finn?" Holley asked calmly, although she was beginning sweat.

"Well miss Holley Finn has not made an appearance for about six hours now so he has been reported missing."

Holley's head began to swim. "Are you sure he hasn't been stuffed in a closet somewhere?"

"We are still checking, but the majority of closets in wing nine have been searched. "I'll be right there!" Holley said, before jumping out of bed.

**Mwah haha! A cliff hanger! I promise, the next chapter will be soon in coming!**

**-TG**


	2. The Search

**A/N- Hey Everybody! I'm Back! Thanks for all the great reviews! Really appreciate them! And now, on with the story!**

Throwing on a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple t-shirt, Holley grabbed her car keys and ran for the door.

In a few minutes she arrived at Chrome headquarters. Sprinting to the main entrance, she swiped her clearance card and pushed open the door. Dashing through the dark halls, she hurried to Doctor Marshall's lab. Upon arriving, she found a throng of people around the lab door. Pushing through the crowd of curious agents and several scientists from the crime scene investigations department, Holley found the Doctor Marshall looking through the papers scattered around the room.

"Has anything been stolen?" she asked breathlessly.

"No, I think they were looking for the new formula I was developing. But unfortunately for them, it was sent for development at a facility in France."

Just then Nathan Caldwell, the director of chrome, walked into the room.

"Has there been any sign of Finn, Nathan?" Holley asked anxiously.

"We have searched all of the rooms with immediate access, but so far nothing has turned up."

"I'll help you look." Holley said leaving the room. Walking down the hall, Holley stopped at the door to the cleaning closet. As she opened it, a broom and a mop fell out creating a clatter that shattered Holley's taut nerves. Taking a moment to collect herself, Holley shoved the cleaning supplies back into the closet and shut the door. Holley continued for an hour checking every door in the wing. Looking down at her watch she was dismayed to find it was almost six in the morning. _We've been searching every room in the building for almost two hours and still no trace of him! Where could he be? _She worried.

Ignoring the throbbing of his head, Finn forced his eyes open. He was in a small, cramped space. _Probably a closet of some sort,_ He thought. He was suddenly aware of the duct tape securing his wrists and ankles and of the strip of tape wound around his mouth and the back of his head. _Great, I know the traditional bad guy always gags his captives, but really, did he __have__ to use duct tape?!_ Finn though, rolling his eyes. Twisting his wrists violently, Finn struggled to escape his bonds. But the tape held firm. Sighing over his gag, Finn resolved himself to wait for help.

Walking down the hall, Holley came to the last door on the wing. Trying the doorknob, she found it locked. Turning, Holley started down the hall back toward the group when black heel marks on the floor caught her eye. Remembering the scientists and lab technicians only wore shoes with non-marking soles, Holley followed the trail of marks witch led right back to the locked doors. Suspicious, Holley bent down and stared at the doorknob intently. To her surprise, there were several small scratches on the knob. _Jimmied, that's why they cant' find Finn, they're looking for an unlocked door, but the robbers hid him behind a locked door! _Looking around, Holley found a paper clip on the floor. Picking it up, she unbent it and shoved it into the lock. Jiggling the paperclip, Holley was rewarded with a click. Turning the knob, Holley was satisfied to find that the door swung opened. Stepping cautiously into the darkened lab she called her partner's name. "Finn? Are you in here?" Hoping that he was conscious, and that he could answer, she listened intently for any muffled call or any thump.

Finn was leaning his head back against the wall of the closet when he heard the door of the lab open. Jerking to the side, Finn stared intently at the door as he heard footsteps echoing in the large room. When the sound of his partner's voice reached his ears he sighed with relief, for he had feared that he wouldn't be missed for several hours yet. Twisting his body, Finn gave the door a kick and hoped that Holley would hear it.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the quiet room. Running in the direction on the sound, Holley jerked open the closet door. When she saw her partner, bound and gagged, but unharmed, she breathed sighed with relief. "Do you have any idea how much sleep I have lost worrying over you?" she asked. He gave her a bored look, yet his brain was racing.

_Did she say that she was worrying over me? That she lost sleep over me! _ Catching himself daydreaming, Finn snapped back to reality.

"I'm going to pull the tape off your mouth. It's really going to hurt, are you ready?"

Finn nodded and braced himself as Holley crouched down beside him and took hold of the edge of the tape. With a jerk, Holley tore the tape from his mouth, taking of a patch of hair from the back of his head. Finn grimaced and in hissed in pain as his skin turned a bright pink. Getting up, Holley located a scalpel lying on a metal instrument tray. Picking it up, Holley returned to Finn and began to cut his bonds. With his hands free, Finn rubbed at his temple. When he brushed his brown hair away from the side of head, he unintentionally revealed an ugly, bloody gash witch made Holley gasp. "Oh Finn! You need to let someone look at that! I'm not a medical person, but I think you might need to get stiches!" Helping him up, Holley led him out of the lab and back to the group. "Finn!" Nathan called running up to them. "Are you all right? What happened to you?"

"First," Holley interrupted, "Finn needs a doctor."

In a few minutes, Doctor Emily was bending over Finn, swabbing out his wound with cleanser. When the doctor picked up supplies for the stiches however, Finn noticeably shied away.

"Oh come now, you've been shot at, and face danger on a daily basis, surely you can handle some stiches!" the doctor teased as she began. Several minutes later, Finn emerged from the doctor's office sporting a bright white bandage on his left temple.

Taking Finn aside, Nathan directed him to his office. Holley walked over to the coffee pot and was about to pour herself a cup of coffee when an intern came running in, waving a piece of paper and ran into the director's office.

Following him, Holley entered the office in time to hear what the young man was saying.

"Sir we have a situation!" he said laying the paper on the desk in front of Nathan, "Syria has taken up arms and is ready to fight. We need to get Finn in there now! Siddley had been notified and is preparing the jet!"

Jumping up from his chair, Finn ran out of the room. In a few minutes he returned, carrying a backpack.

"Where did you get that?" Holley asked.

"From my office. I always keep a bag packed and ready for emergencies. And I'd say this is as good a time as any!"

"Be careful!" Holley said giving him a small smile.

"I will, I wish you could come with me. We always work well as a team."

"Me too, but Nathan wants me to help train some new recruits."

Finn chuckled, "Good luck."

Just then Siddley came running up. "Sir, we need to go!"

"I'm coming, bye Holley, I'll see you in a few days!"

And in a moment he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**-TG**


	3. Imposter

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! And thanks for the awesome reviews! They are so encouraging! And just so you know, the other tornadogirl28 reviews are my sister, who did it on the same computer so it's not the real tornadogirl28!**

**Monkeylover422 and anyone else who had that question: Just read, the reason Finn has brown hair will be explained shortly! **

* * *

Finn was running out the door, when Siddley came hurrying over to meet them. "Finn!" He called, "The radio in the jet is having technical difficulties. The mechanical crew is working hard to fix it, but there will be a slight delay."

"Okay Siddley, I'll wait inside." Walking back inside, Finn set his bag down by his desk and was preparing to wait when his cell phone rang. Quickly, he walked down the hall and ducked into an empty room, closing the door behind him. Sliding the arrow on his iPhone, Finn answered the call.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee, Holley was about to sit down at her desk when Siddley came running in the door. "Holley, Where's Finn?"

"His bag is here so he shouldn't be too far away. I'll go look for him."

Getting up, Holley hurried down the hall. As she passed a closed door, she heard a loud exclamation in a foreign language. Stopping, Holley quietly opened the door. Finn was pacing back and forth across the room, running his fingers through his brown hair and speaking in a foreign language. Holley was about to call his name when she suddenly stopped.

_Wait, when did Finn dye his hair and mustache dark brown? And since when can he speak fluent Arabic?_

Holley suddenly noticed the changes in her partner's appearance. His shoulders, that he usually held ramrod straight, where now just slightly stooped. And she noticed for the first time that when she had rescued him that his watch had not been recovered, and she hadn't seen it in hours.

Flicking his phone shut, Finn turned to leave but Holley stood in his way.

"Who are you?" Holley glared.

"What do you mean? I'm Finn McMissle, your partner!" he said with a perfect British accent.

"I heard you just now, speaking Arabic. The real Finn doesn't speak Arabic. He has enough trouble with English. Now I'll ask you again, who are you?"

He leveled a steely glare at her and said in a surly voice, "Yaman."

"Well Yaman, where are you from? And where is Finn?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" he snarled.

"Then I'll have to take you the director." Holley said, her eyes flashing cold fire.

With Yaman walking in front of her, Holley marched her prisoner to Nathan's office. Barging in without knocking, Holley avoided Nathan's death stare and stated her case. "Nathan, the robbery that occurred last night, it isn't as open and closed at we thought."

"How so?" he replied.

"Finn was kidnapped and an imposter left in his place."

Nathan suddenly blanched. "When was this discovered?"

"About five minutes ago." Holley answered.

Nathan was about to question Yaman when Holley intervened, "Sir, don't bother, he won't say anything."

"Then I'll have to arrest you." Pressing the intercom button, Nathan radioed for two security officers to take Yaman away.

When the officials arrived, Yaman was read his rights and led out of the room. Sitting down at his desk, Nathan clicked a few keys on the keyboard and called Holley to his side.

"What's this?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The security footage from last night." He said, pressing play on the video.

The image showed four men breaking into the lab. As the men entered the room, Nathan switched to the camera inside the lab. The men began looking in drawers and in closets, throwing their contents haphazardly onto the floor. As the men entered a small storage room, Finn entered the room. He was making a beeline for Doctor Marshall's desk.

"He was going for the handgun," Holley said, her eyes riveted to the screen.

As Finn walked through the room, he fell over the oxygen cylinder and sprawled on the floor.

"He fell! I swear he walks around with his own personal gravity well!" Holley exclaimed, remembering the coffee incident of the past morning. Turning back to the monitor, Holley continued to watch the footage.

Suddenly, the four men were attacking Finn. One of the men pulled a handgun from his belt and Holley gasped as the stock hit Finn squarely on the side of head. As he fell unconscious at their feet, the four men began to argue amongst themselves. After a few minutes, they reached a conclusion. Bringing out a roll of duct tape, they taped his hands and feet together.

Then Yaman stepped forward and they taped his hands behind him and taped his feet together and gave him a small gash on the head. Dragging him over to the closet, they shoved him inside and picked Finn up and carried out of the room. Switching to the hall camera, Holley and Nathan watched as they carried Finn down the hall. Switching to various cameras, the two watched as the robbers thrust Finn into the back of a waiting van and sped away.

"Poor Finn!" Holley exclaimed in horror, as Nathan stopped the video. "Nathan, Please let me go look for Finn!"

"Absolutely not, is against regulation. We have already had one agent kidnapped, we don't need another. And remember, that's why he went through the most intensive training Chrome has, so if a situation like this occurred, he would know what to do."

"I understand," Holley snapped, not bothering to hide to anger.

Walking out of the office, she headed for the women's room. When the door swung closed behind her, she pulled out her iPhone and punched in Sid's number.

"Hey Holley!" the pilot's friendly voice greeted her.

"Sid, I need your help. Nathan won't let me go look for Finn, but I know he's going to need help."

"Holley, Nathan's right you shouldn't go rushing into danger, so I see his side of the argument." Sid hesitated a moment before saying, "But I also see yours. I'll have the jet ready by eleven tonight, be there."

"Thanks Sid, I owe you one!" Hanging up the phone, Holley left the restroom and picked up her brief bag.

Walking to the side door, Holley pushed it open and hurried to her car. Turning the key in the ignition, she started the car and started for her apartment, she had a lot to get ready for her departure tonight.

Sitting on a cold, concrete floor, Finn McMissle forced his eyes open, ignoring his massive headache. Looking around, Finn came to the conclusion that he was in a warehouse. Realizing that his hands and feet were bound with a nylon cord, he tested his bonds. He was pleased to find the ropes that, with work,would come off. Although he was thankful that his captors had not bothered with a gag, Finn sighed. _Probably because they know no one will hear me, let alone accidently stumble upon me._

Suddenly there was a loud exclamation in Arabic. Listening closely, Finn was able to pick out that they were in a warehouse in downtown Damascus, Syria. Finn rolled his eyes when he realized that he was to be used as a bargaining chip. He just hoped Holley had enough sense to stay away and let him handle this.

* * *

**Well….There's not really a cliffhanger, but a major plot twist! With the weekend coming up I'll have some spare time to write so I should have the next chapter up soon! And please review! Please Please! This is my first fic so I don't know if I'm doing a good job!**


	4. Captured (Again)

**Hey everybody I am baaaaack! Thanks so much for the reviews and, as promised, here's the next chapter of Kidnapped! **

* * *

Back at her apartment, Holley shoved a few days worth of clothes and toiletries into a backpack and took it toward the door. Putting the bag next to her brief bag, she walked back to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. Promising herself that she would only sleep for a few minutes, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, Holley looked at the alarm clock that rested on the table beside her bed. The time was ten thirty in the evening. Mentally kicking herself, Holley sprang out of her bed and flew to the door. Picking up her bags she sprinted down the stairs and out the door of the apartment building.

Throwing her bags in the passenger seat, Holley started the car and sped off toward Chrome. Upon arriving, Holley parked along the side of the building closest to the runway. Picking up her bags, she started toward the jet.

When the reached the side of the jet, the door opened and Siddley appeared.

"Hey! You ready to get going?" he asked flashing her a grin.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before Nathan realizes what we're doing!"

Taking her bags from her, Siddley took them inside and put them in an overhead compartment. With a smile, he invited her up to the cockpit before sitting down to prepare for take off.

Flipping several switches, the twin engines of the small jet roared to life. "Buckle up!" Sid said as he pushed the throttle forward. Taxiing to the end of the runway, Sid faced the jet into the wind and pushed the throttle to the max. The engines screamed as the jet roared down the runway and lifted into the dark sky.

Looking out the front window, Holley was amazed at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful Sid!" she sighed.

"Yes, they are Holley," he answered, as he adjusted the plane's altitude.

"Here Holley, see if Finn's watch is giving off any kind of homing signal," Sid said, passing her a small device.

Activating it, she typed in the number of Finn's watch and waited. Suddenly a red dot appeared on the screen. "It looks like he's being held in downtown Damascus." Holly was about to note the coordinates of Finn's location when suddenly the little red dot disappeared. Frantically, Holley pushed several buttons, trying to find the signal again, but with no avail.

"Sid, I had the signal a moment ago, but it's gone!" Holley exclaimed.

"That tracker is brand new and top of the line, the only way it wouldn't receive a signal from Finn's watch is because either Finn disabled it, or it was smashed," Siddley said, turning his gaze to meet hers. "Holley, don't worry, Finn will be fine. I've been on so many assignments with him I've lost count. I've lost count on how many times he's almost gotten us killed too. I remember one time we were in our third year of training at Chrome. Finn roped me into helping him with some experiment in the lab. We were trying to make his favorite missile more advanced. Well long story short, the rocket exploded on us and we blew up the whole lab. After the medical personnel cleaned us up, we were banned from the lab for the rest of the year." Sid recalled.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! I was in self-defense during the explosion. It shook the entire building!" Holley forgot her worry for the moment and laughed at the memory.

Meanwhile, Finn was feeling the knots in his restraints with his fingertips. Picking a knot he worked at it until it came undone, and then picked at another. Suddenly, a door banged open, as one of his captors entered the warehouse and walked to the opposite end of the room, not even giving him a second look. Taking a deep breath, Finn pulled the cords off his wrists and began to work on the cords binding his ankles together. In a minute, he was slowly getting his feet and cautiously making his way toward the door.

Opening it, he slipped outside and began running down the alleyway. Suddenly, there was a shout from the warehouse. Over the sound of his pounding heart, Finn heard several sets of footsteps on the pavement behind him. Rounding a corner, Finn jumped over an overturned garbage can and continued sprinting down the alley. Suddenly, the footsteps on the pavement lessened. Looking over his shoulder, Finn saw that the group had split up. Only three were chasing him now. As he rounded another corner, he screeched to a halt. The men who had split from the group now stood before him. Suddenly, several footsteps sounded on the macadam behind him. Whirling, Finn was confronted by his pursuers who began to close in around him.

The men formed a circle around him until they were two feet away from him. Finn Bunched up his fist and went to punch one of the men in the jaw. But he had been expecting it, and easily deflected it. Still holding his arm, his captor twisted it back until Finn was on his knees. Pulling his arms behind him, the man wound cord around his wrists; pulling it so tight it made him wince. Suddenly Finn's watch let out a shrill beep, which filled him with a sense of dread.

_Holley, why did you have to pick __this__ moment to track my watch!? It's bad enough I got caught again; this is not going to help at all! _ He silently prayed no one had heard it.

"What was that?" One of the men said, looking around.

"It was this!" Another said, pulling Finn's watch off his wrist. Dropping the watch onto the pavement, the man picked up a brick and dropped it on the watch with a crunch, as the timepiece was crushed under its weight. Pulling Finn to his feet, they marched him back to the warehouse. When they arrived, he sat down against the wall as the men tightly lashed his feet together with cord and walked away, laughing to themselves at how they were able to recapture him. _Oh Holley, please don't come; let me figure this out on my own, please stay away from here, just stay safe. _Finn whispered to himself.

Several hours later, just before the sun peeked over the horizon, Holley and Siddley entered Syrian airspace. Flicking a switch, Sid turned on the cloaking panels of the jet. "I think I would be better if we paid them a surprise visit." He said.

Soon, they were landing on a grassy field several miles outside of downtown Damascus, the capitol of Syria. Grabbing her backpack Holley jumped out of the plane as Sid disappeared into the rear of the jet. Soon the ramp lowered and Sid backed out a silver Jeep.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Holley exclaimed, as Sid sat grinning behind the wheel.

"It's mine. I got it a few months ago when my old car got wrecked during an assignment. Climb in!" He said, as he leaned over and opened the passenger side door. Holley threw her backpack into the backseat and climbed into car beside Sid. Pressing a button on the dashboard, Sid closed the ramp of the jet as the two set off for the city.

* * *

**Hey People! I'll make a deal with you: If I get some reviews I'll write a separate story about how Sid and Finn blew up the lab (Don't worry, Holley will be there too). Okay? **

**Also, my dance studio is getting ready to perform the Nutcracker so I won't have much time to write. Here's my schedule:**

**Monday: Rehearsal**

**Tuesday (Today) : Rehearsal **

**Wednesday: Dress Rehearsal**

**Thursday: Dress Rehearsal**

**Friday: Show night**

**Saturday: Show night **

**So I'll be crazy busy this week. So don't expect an update until after the 8****th****! :) **

**-TG28**


	5. A Rescue Attempt

**Hey everyone! I'm having one of those sleepless nights and thought I'd write something. Oh, just so you know, in this fic, since it's a romance story, Finn and Holley are about the same age. Holley is 31 and Finn is 33. And I will write the story of how Finn and Sid blew up the lab! It should be out pretty soon! So, without further ado, the next chapter of Kidnapped Hearts!**

* * *

When they arrived in Damascus, Sid slowly made his was along the congested streets. After looking around the city, Holley directed her gaze to the small gadget in her hand. The screen was displaying a red dot, representing the signal from Finn's watch before it disappeared, showing an old, but approximate location for the missing spy. "Sid pull over here and I'll duck down this street. If I see anything I'll call you. And you might want to get this thing out of here, It kind of stands out in this section of town," Holley said with a smile, referring to the Jeep.

Obeying her command, Sid pulled the Jeep to the side of the busy road as Holley got out. Waiting for a bus to pass, Holley quickly darted across the street as Sid pulled back into traffic and drove away. Walking down the street, Holley was uneasy. She kept her Taser ready, not liking the vibe she was feeling. Turning down a side street, she walked for a while without finding anything. When she reached a dead end, she turned down a dingy alleyway and reached the location the dot was showing. Looking around, Holley suddenly heard a noise behind her. Picking up the nearest brick in one hand and having the other on her Taser, she waited tensely. When a skinny stray cat walked past her, Holley let out a nervous chuckle. She took a step, and was about to drop the brick back onto the ground when something under her foot crunched. Picking up her foot quickly, Holley gasped to find a watch. Its face was shattered and the hands had stopped, but she knew in a moment whose it was. Flipping it over, Holley read the two initials that she had known for most of her career, _F.M_.

Renewed with hope of finding her partner, Holley continued searching while she radioed Sid. Pressing a button on the ear bud that was concealed inside her ear, Holley spoke. "Sid, this is Holley, are you there?" When she was greeted with silence, she tried repeatedly before giving up. Looking up at the tall buildings surrounding her, she came to the conclusion that the buildings were blocking the signal from the radio. As she continued to investigate, Holley came upon a warehouse. Seeing fresh, dirty footprints on the pavement before the door, Holley opened the door and stepped inside.

Finn shifted his position for what seemed the hundredth time, trying unsuccessfully to work any circulation into his numb hands when he realized his captors had gathered in a group in front of him. "She's coming," One said, pointing to and image on his laptop. "What should we do?" Another asked.

"We wait. The boss would be more then happy for us to have captured both of them!" The first man said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. The first man approached Finn and took a clean strip of cloth from his pocket. Finn sighed as he tied it tightly around his mouth and knotted the ends. Just then, they heard the soft creak of the warehouse door open, and the men darted away. As soft footsteps sounded in the building, Finn hoped it would be some other agent who had come to his aid. As a familiar blond head appeared, Finn's heart sank. Although glad she had cared enough about him to look for him, he wished he would be able to warn her of the trap that she was walking into.

As she walked through the building, Holley looked around several crates stacked along the wall, and gasped. Sitting on the floor, bound and gagged was Finn! Bending down, she pulled out a knife, cut the knot in the gag and pulled the strip of cloth from his mouth. "Holley," he whispered, looking her in the eye. "I appreciate that you came for me, I really do, but you need to get out of here right now. My captors know your here and have set a trap for you!"

"No, I'm not leaving you! Both of us will get out of here!" she replied back defiantly.

"Holley, I'm not going to argue with you. Get out of here!" He replied with such sternness in his voice, that she was taken aback.

"All right you win, for now, but I'll be back with Sid," she said, turning to leave.

Watching her go, it killed him to have to push her away like that, but he couldn't have her getting hurt. Not over him anyway.

Suddenly, a shriek split the air, only to be cut off abruptly. The sound of a slap followed. "Let me go you freak!" Holley's indignant protests were stopped midway and became muffled. Soon the men reappeared, carrying Holley. They set her down several feet from Finn, bound and gagged. Looking at the men, Finn noticed with satisfaction that one of them was now bearing a giant red mark across his cheek in the shape of Holley's hand. As his comrades walked away, the man replaced Finn's gag before following his friends, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

With no way to ask if Holley was all right, Finn ran his eyes over her, checking for any injuries. Finding none, Finn leaned back against the wall and silently prayed that somehow, he could get them both out, alive.

* * *

**Well, now that I've got that out of the way, I'll be able to start writing on the Finn and Sid blew up the lab fic. I haven't decided what to call it, but I'll figure that out soon. Thanks to all who reviewed and wished me luck for my performance! Ta ta for now my readers! :) :) :)**


	6. Memories

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks soooo much for all the great reviews, and if you didn't discover it already, I published another story, it's called CHROME: Training Academy. So enjoy the next chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW! And just to clear this up if your confused, the bold paragraph is not a giant random author's note it's a flashback! **

* * *

Finn looked over at Holley, who was rubbing her ear against her shoulder. Chalking it up to a bad itch, Finn began contemplating ways to escape.

Still rubbing his cheek, one of the men came back to check on them. "The boss will be here soon, wouldn't want you two escaping on us would we?" he smirked.

_I wonder who the boss is. _Finn wondered, mentally reviewing all of his assignments for possible enemies. Looking back over at Holley, she was still rubbing her ear against her shoulder. When he shot her a puzzled look, she turned her head so he could see her ear. Looking closely, Finn saw she was wearing a flesh-colored ear bud. By the looks of it, it was top of the line, with a built-in homing device and an emergency for emergencies. Holley loosened the ear-bud until it popped out of her ear and landed on the floor. Sliding over, Holley picked up the device with her fingertips. Finn watched as she ran her fingers over it until she felt the emergency button. Holley pressed it, confident that help was on its way.

Suddenly steady footsteps echoed across the room and a well-dressed man stepped into the light. He was tall with dark brown hair and almost black eyes. "Well Finn, it's been a while hasn't it?" he said with a sickening smile. When Finn didn't show any sign of recognition he opened his coat pocket and produced a piece of paper. It was part of a dossier from CHROME'S files. But it wasn't where the paper came from that chilled Finn's blood, it was what was on it. The paper showed a picture of the man from several years ago. The image started ringing alarms bells in Finn's head as the man bent down and untied Finn's gag. Taking a moment to moisten his mouth again, Finn stared at the evil in those eyes, fully remembering who he was. Bending down, the man untied Holly's gag.

"Who is this Finn?" she asked, confused.

"Yes Finn, tell her who I am," the man smirked.

"His name is Sterling Lasseter," he growled. "He's the leader of the group who has stirred up the strain between Syria and Britain. The first time I met him was in Paris." Finn recalled.

**Walking down a dark alleyway, Finn shone his flashlight on the walls. He was looking for a secret entrance that an informant had told him about. The man he was looking for went by the name of Sterling Lasseter, he was the leader of a powerful mafia that had hacked into France's computer system and was threatening to scramble their entire system, unless they were given millions of dollars. Great Britain, fearing for her own safety, had sent their best agents into the field. Suddenly, Finn's flashlight caught the gleam of something metallic on the brick wall. Running his fingers over it, he found the brick was made of sheet metal with a good paint job. Sliding it open, he smirked at the control panel that was before him. Pressing a button Finn was amazed to find that a portion of the ground opened up to reveal a stairwell leading into an underground chamber. Cautiously descending the stairs, every nerve was taut as Finn listened for any noise. Suddenly there was a small noise, like someone moving his or her foot over a loose patch of gravel. Finn whirled, and came face to face with the very man he was trying to find. Sterling stared at him with dark eyes. "Finn McMissle! What a pleasure to meet the agent that has all of Europe talking!" Sterling said with smirk. "Sterling. By order of CHROME, you are under arrest!" Finn said pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Sterling laughed before saying, "Do you realized what a mistake you are making? If you were to join me, I could offer you four times the amount of money you make in a year!"**

**"And betray my country? I would never side with you Sterling!" Finn growled, "Now, you are under arrest!"**

**"All right you win," Sterling said as he held out his wrists. As Finn approached, Sterling suddenly swept Finn's legs out from under him. With a soft cry, Finn fell to the ground, Sterling on top of him. The two rolled on the ground. Pulling himself free from Sterling's hold, Finn landed a solid punch on the man's jaw, sending him against the wall. Sterling collected himself and reached into his coat pocket. Drawing out a knife Sterling stared at Finn, his eyes glittering as he fingered the blade. Suddenly he lunged at Finn, who leaped aside, but not soon enough. The knife caught Finn's arm, cutting a slit in the sleeve of his shirt and leaving a crimson line on his arm. Clutching his arm for a moment, Finn jumped forward and knocked the knife from Sterling's hand and pinned him to the ground. Twisting his arms behind him, Finn slapped the handcuffs on him. Pulling Sterling to his feet, Finn took him by the back of the shirt and pushed him toward the stairs. When they reached the alley, Finn pulled Sterling toward the police car that was waiting at the end of the Alley. As the police forced the mafia leader into the car Sterling cried out in anger, "I will get you Finn! This won't be the last time you see me!"**

"Several months later, he broke out of prison. No one has seen him until now." As Finn finished telling the story to Holley, Sterling spoke up, "I'm glad you still remember that night!" The mafia leader bent down until he was eye level with Finn, studying the long white, scar on his arm.

"Why are you doing this Sterling?" Finn asked.

"Two reasons. To get even with you, and for world dominance. I have people in places you wouldn't even think a mafia member could be. How else am I able to manipulate governments so easily? For example, Syria is ready to declare war on Great Britain, I was able to accomplish that by having a few of my people in government plant a few documents that stated that Britain was getting ready to attack Syria, and I let it all snowball from there!" he concluded.

As Sterling was explaining his methods to them Holley looked at Finn. Somehow he had managed to scoot closer to her, in a protective way. Holley could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. Tuning back into the discussion at hand Holley felt her blood boil at Sterling's next comment. "And just so you know, you will never get to CHROME with that information. Because it's all going to end here."

With that, Sterling cut the ropes that bound his captive. Grabbing Finn by the collar of the shirt, he jerked him to his feet. Finn felt himself being shoved into the arms of several of Sterling's thugs who held him tightly. Cutting the ropes that held Holley, Sterling pulled her to her feet and was about to push her into the arms of his cohorts when Holley gave him a quick kick to the knee. With a yelp, the mafia leader clutched at his knee momentarily before grabbing Holley and spinning her against the wall. Catching herself, Holley froze as Sterling pulled a handgun from his coat pocket and leveled it at her head.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed from the path of the bullet as a gunshot echoed throughout the room. Hitting her head on the floor, the world was spinning as she heard a commotion in the room, followed by several more gunshots.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! A cliffhanger! Okay, I promise that an update will be soon and also, I think I 'm going to publish another story, a holiday story this time! Please review!**


	7. Bullets

**I Am Back! Woo hooo! I am soooooo sorry that I left you with such a nasty cliffhanger but, that's and author's job, right? And the reason this update took so long was because I had this enormous paper due for biology and I had to devote all my time to that. But I finally finished it! Now, on with the story! Just a warning to younger kids who might be reading this: This chapter contains a bit of blood, but not too much. And also I am changing the rating of this story to teen.**

* * *

Shaking the dizziness from her head, Holley opened her eyes and sat up. Siddeley and several men in black uniforms were subduing their captors. By the American flag on the shoulders of their uniforms, Holley could tell that they were American S.W.A.T. men. With dismay, Holley realized that Sterling was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a soft moan reached her ears. Turing, Holley gasped to find Finn laying on his side, unconscious, his back to her. Making her way to his side, Holley rolled him onto his back. Although he was unconscious, a grimace of pain flitted across his face. Holley soon saw why. His entire left shoulder was covered in blood, soaking his cerulean T-shirt. Studying the wound, Holley realized that was a bullet wound. Checking to see if the bullet had made a clean exit, Holley gently slid her fingers under his shoulder. There was no exit wound. Holley figured that the bullet had gotten lodged in the shoulder bone. Placing two fingers on his wrist, Holley looked at her watch and counted his pulse, thankful that the agency had made all field agents take medical courses. His pulse was stable, for the moment. Removing her hand from Finn's wrist, Holley placed it on his chest. By the shallow, fast breaths he was taking, Holley feared he might have sustained lung damage. Suddenly there were several footsteps behind her. Siddeley and several of the S.W.A.T men were approaching her, a first aid kit in hand. "Are you okay Holley?" Sid asked anxiously as knelt beside her.

"I'm okay but Finn-" Holley stopped looking over at him.

"He'll be okay Holley." Sid reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know but why won't he come to?"

One of the soldiers was looking Finn over and answered her question. "He took quite a nasty bang on the head miss, he might have a concussion." He said, indicating a bloody gash on the side of Finn's head. Opening the first aid kit, the man took out several rolls of bandage and antiseptic wipes. Tearing open one of the packs of wipes, the soldier began to wipe the blood off, before wrapping a roll of gauze around his head. Another soldier pulled a small knife out of his pocket and cut the sleeve off of Finn's T-shirt to expose the bullet wound. The soldier cleaned the wound quickly and wrapped a bandage around it. "He'll have to be taken to the hospital to have the bullet removed and to have his head examined," the soldier said. Just then two of the men came over carrying a stretcher between them. Carefully they placed Finn on it, and carried him out of the warehouse. As Holley turned to follow the men out of the door, a small camera mounted on one of the metal beams supporting the building, caught her eye. Walking over to it, Holley opened the side of the camera and pulled out the tape. Shutting the compartment, Holley hurried to catch up to the men as they hurried down the alleys toward their truck. When they reached it, they placed Finn on the back seat while Holley and Siddeley climbed into the silver Jeep. Sid started the car and they led the way toward the jet.

When the arrived, Holley pushed the button to lower the ramp of the jet and Sid drove the Jeep inside. Holley opened the door separating the cargo hold from the cabin. Hurrying through the jet, Holley opened the door to let the soldiers on board. Gently, the soldiers Lifted Finn off of the stretcher and placed him on the couch. Bidding them goodbye, the soldiers disembarked and Sid fired up the twin engines of the jet. After making sure Finn was comfortable, Holley buckled herself to her chair as Sid revved up the engines and prepared for take off.

When the plane was airborne Holley unbuckled herself and went to check on Finn. Checking his pulse, Holley was relieved to find his pulse was still stable. Getting up, she retrieved her laptop from her bag and sat back down. Sliding the tape into the side of her computer, Holley fast-forwarded the tape until she got to that crucial moment and turned up the volume.

Sterling had spun Holley against the wall and leveled his gun at her. Finn was struggling violently and managed to wrench himself out of the henchman's grips. Holley watched as Finn hurled himself at her, pushing her out of the way as the gun went off. In midair, Finn spun as the bullet hit his shoulder. A cry of pain filled the air before he landed heavily on the ground. Holley heard the sickening thud as Finn's head hit the hard, concrete floor, knocking him unconscious. Sterling leveled the gun at Finn's head and was ready to pull the trigger when there were several gunshots. Just then Sid and the American soldiers rushed into the room and captured the henchmen, placing handcuffs on their wrists. Before the soldiers could catch him, Sterling fled, leaving his men behind.

Holley had tears running down her face as she stopped the tape. Looking over at Finn, she saw that he was still unconscious. Blood was beginning to soak through the bandages on both his shoulder and his head. Walking to the cockpit Holley opened the door and sat down in the copilot's chair.

"Hey Holley," Sid greeted her.

"Hey Sid," Holley replied. "Sid you don't think Finn will, you know, die?" She asked, looking over at the pilot.

"There's always a possibility but I don't think so. He's strong. If it makes you feel any better, he's been in and out of the London hospital so many times he knows all the doctors and nurses by name!" Sid said, trying to lighten the mood. Holley gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks Sid, I know he's strong but I can't help but worry." Sid gave her his famous tooth grin but then sobered.

"I'm almost in Greek airspace. Do you think he can last until we get to London?"

"I don't know, he was still bleeding when I checked on him and there's something funky about the way he's breathing. I don't know if he's sustained lung damage so I think we should take him to the hospital in Greece."

"Alright, I'll radio ahead and have an ambulance waiting for us."

"Sid one more question. Where in the world did you find and American S.W.A.T. team?" Holley asked with a bigger smile.

"When you have a copy of Finn's credentials, you can get just about anything. Plus it helped that there was an American field base just five miles outside of the city.

Just then a weak voice reached their ears, "Holley?"

Taking off like a shot, Holley pushed open the door and hurried to her partner's side. Finn was finally awake, and was attempting to give her a smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Holley said.

"My shoulder really hurts and my head is killing me," Finn said weakly.

"I'll get you a dose of morphine, I'll be right back!" Holley said, jumping up. Running over to overhead compartments, Holley pulled out their advanced first aid kit and rummaged through it. Pulling on a pair of rubber gloves, she prepared a syringe of the powerful painkiller. Returning to Finn she pulled up the right sleeve of his shirt.

"This is going to hurt," she warned him.

"Can't hurt anymore then it does now!" he replied through gritted teeth. Holley quickly stuck the needle in his arm and administered the drug. In a few minutes, the pain had evidently subsided, for he had dosed off. Cleaning up the first aid equipment, Holley sat down in her chair again and in a few minutes she had dosed off wondering. Did Finn take the bullet for her out of duty? Or was it because of something else?

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please review! *****In a Santa Clause voice***** And Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good…whatever time of day your reading this!**

**Or if you celebrate a different holiday, have a great holiday!**


	8. Realizing Love

**Don't fear I'm still alive! I'm sorry for kinda dropping of the face of the world lately, but rest assured I'm back! And yes this is the chapter where Holley puts it together that Finn loves her! Enjoy!**

* * *

As they entered Grecian airspace Holley once again checked Finn's vitals, his pulse was fast and she placed a hand on his chest. His breathing was rapid and only the right side of his chest was rising. Biting her lip, Holley resolved to sit by him until they arrived in Greece.

When they approached the airfield, the control tower gave them right-away and Sid was able to land without having to wait. As soon as the plane came to a standstill, several medics approached the plane as Sid opened the door. Holley moved aside in order for the paramedics to do their job without interference. In a few minutes, the EMT's had Finn strapped to a gurney and were carrying him out of the plane. Holley followed the paramedics to the ambulance where they began working on her partner. On paramedic pulled out a pair of scissors and cut Finn's T-shirt from his body as another started an IV. One of the paramedics asked if Holley would like a ride to the hospital but she refused, saying she would go with Sid.

The drive to the hospital was silent each lost in their own thoughts. Holley's thoughts were of Finn and how he had saved her. Sid, while concerned about Finn, was also concerned about the growing hunger in his stomach. He was debating whether he should suffer through the hospital food, or choke down the cardboard-like emergency rations C.H.R.O.M.E supplied them. Looking over at Holley, he found that she was on the verge of a break down. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"He took the bullet for me," she whispered, "If he wouldn't have pushed me out of the way, I-" she stopped for a moment before continuing. "I wouldn't be here," she ended in a whisper.

When they arrived at the hospital, Holley hurried over to the receptionist.

"What room is Finn McMissle in please?" she asked.

"The woman looked at her computer. "Mr. McMissle is currently in surgery but the doctor will inform you when the operation is over. Sighing, Holley sat down in the waiting room and picked up a magazine. Sid sat down beside her.

"Oh, Sid!" she cried suddenly, "I don't think I could live with myself if he died!" she put her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"Finn won't die Holley, he's strong and I'm very certain he will pull through."

"How do you know?" Holley lifted her head from Sid's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Because I'm positive he loves you."

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide, "What makes you so certain?"

"I saw the look in his eyes when Sterling pointed his gun at you, I have never seen so much anger or fear in him as he did when he lunged for you."

Holley sat breathless; did Finn McMissle, her long time partner and friend, love her? If he did, why her? He could've had his pick of all the women at H.Q, but her?

Several hours and cups of coffee later, the doctor arrived in the waiting room. "Miss Shiftwell?" he called.

Holley jumped up and almost ran over to him. "How is he?" she gasped.

"He is unconscious at the moment but stable. During the surgery I was able to repair his punctured lung and remove the bullet."

"May I see him?"

"Yes but only for a few minutes," the doctor replied leading the way down the maze of hallways.

When they finally came to a stop, Holley steeled herself for what she might see as the doctor pushed open the door.

When she saw Finn, Holley's heart went out to him as she sat down in a chair by his side. He face was pale and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose. A chest tube had been inserted in the left side of his bare torso, allowing the blood and fluid to drain from his lung. As the doctor and Sid left the room, Holley picked up his limp hand, fighting back tears as she whispered, "Finn, I don't know if you can hear me but thank you. I will never forget what you did." She let her tears flow down her cheeks for a few moments uncheck before composing herself.

Just then the doctor poked his head into the room, "Miss Shiftwell, I'm going to have to ask you to please let him rest now."

Nodding silently, Holley left the room and let Sid lead her out of the hospital and to the hotel across the street. After eating something, Holley retired to her room and jumped into the shower. As she worked the shampoo through her hair she felt absolutely drained, the warm water sucking away the last of her energy. After the shower, Holley put on a pair a grey shorts and a blue oversized t-shirt and climbed into bed.

Unable to sleep, Holley tossed and turned, thinking through the events of the day. She heard Sterling's voice as he aimed the barrel of the gun at her. She remembered the impact of Finn as he shoved her out of the way of the bullet, and she saw the security images of Finn being shot, play over and over in her mind.

Remembering that Sid had said Finn loved her, Holley thought back through her memories. Several times she had caught Finn with a dreamy look on his face, or how he had gotten her a cup of tea or coffee when she though she would drown in her paperwork for C.R.O.M.E. Suddenly, she came to the conclusion that she loved her partner. Finn McMissle, the man who had just risked his life to save hers. Finally succumbing to exhaustion, Holley closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know this was an emotional chapter but there will be more suspense in the next chapter, promise. Could you please take a few moments and give me some feedback? They really make my day!**


	9. Poisoned

**Hey Y'all! I'm sorry for the late update but my life got in the way. My dance studio is gearing up for the annual performance and I've got to learn three different routines, one is five minutes long! Oh yeah, the song that kinda goes with this chapter is called Hero by Enrique Iglesias, so if you listen to it, it should add a little more to this chapter!**

* * *

As soon as he heard that Finn had been shot, Nathan Caldwell had boarded the first plane to Athens to see what could be done in the way of transferring Finn to a hospital in London. When he arrived, he hurried to the hospital, anxious to learn of his top agent's condition. Pushing open the door, he nearly banged into Holley as she was leaving.

"Nathan!" she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Finn is," he said, as he let Holley lead him across the street to the hotel.

"He's been stable for a while now but he still hasn't come to."

Nathan was silent, for a moment, pondering what Holley had told him. When the entered the hotel they found Sid in the lobby.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Sid was puzzled.

Nathan explained the reason for his appearance and held up a black briefcase he had been carrying, "The gadget and medical staffs got together and made this device and I decided to bring it to you."

He opened the bag and brought out a small device shaped like a pen only a little larger.

"What is it?" Holley questioned.

"This is the future for treating wounds in the field." He said proudly.

Sid studied the device in Nathan's hands, "What does it do?"

"This gadget is a laboratory and a pharmacy all in one." He pulled off the cap and exposed a hypodermic needle. "You draw a blood sample from the patient and press this green button on the side. The device will analyze the blood sample and synthesize the antidote or antibiotic to remove a toxin in the body. You then pull the needle off of this side of the device and attach it to the other side and administer the drug. The device has an artificial intelligence which is able to recognize over 3,000 poisons, infections and diseases, and you can fit it in your pocket."

They were speechless for a moment before Sid asked, "What does all that mean in English?"

Nathan laughed, "My boy we are holding in our hands a modern miracle!"

Sid nodded, saying nothing.

Just then Holley got up, "I'm going to go back over to the hospital and see if Finn's awake."

As she left she saw Nathan hand Sid the device, which he put in his shirt pocket.

Walking across the busy street, Holley's thoughts once again turned to Finn and the selfless act he did for her. As the automatic doors slid open before her a man rushed out, banging into her. As he hurried away, Holley noticed he was wearing a trench coat with the collar turned up. She started toward the Intensive Care Unit, lost in thought. When she reached Finn's room, she entered and sat down and took his hand. He looked pitiful lying in the hospital bed, with various tubes and wires monitoring his vitals. Suddenly she was taken back to that fateful moment in the warehouse, the gun shot echoed in her head and she remembered rolling Finn onto his back after he was shot and seeing the pain that flitted across his face.

Suddenly a persistent beeping interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to find that Finn's heart monitor had begun to race and she noticed how sweaty and pale he had become. She got up to press the call button, when her foot sent something skidding across the floor. Bending down, she picked up a discarded syringe with a hypodermic needle attached to the end. She noticed immediately that the syringe was unmarked. Suspicious, she pocketed the syringe. She quickly pressed the call button and a nurse hurried into the room. She took one look at Finn before she rushed out into the hall. In a moment, several doctors and nurses were bombarding the room as they rushed to save Finn's life. One doctor took a blood sample from Finn and sent a nurse running to the lab. In a few minutes, the nurse ran into the room, breathlessly handing one of the doctors the reports. The doctor looked at the chart and gasped, "He's been poisoned! Did you get the antidote?"

The nurse shook her head, and pulled the doctor out of the room, as she whispered something that created worried lines on the doctor's face. Holley sank down in the chair when she remembered the new device that Nathan had given to Sid. She jumped up and sprinted out of the room to the lobby, where she found Sid paging through a Dr. Seuss book, looking utterly bored. She yanked the device out of his shirt pocket and ran back to Finn's room. When she burst in the door, she pushed past the doctors and nurses around his bed. She didn't care who saw the device, that could be dealt with later; Holley was more concerned about her partner. She yanked the cap off and pushed the needle into Finn's arm. When she collected a sample of his blood she pressed the green button Nathan had instructed her to and prayed it would work. In a minute, a clear liquid filled the other end of the device. She pulled the needle off the one side of the device and pushed it onto the other end and administered the antidote to Finn. She watched as his heart monitor still raced and noticed that his breathing had become shallower.

Holley couldn't bear to watch the man she loves so close to death, so she buried her face in the sheets of Finn's bed and waited to her the sound of the heart monitor flat-lining. Suddenly the nurse was shaking her shoulder, "Honey look! His pulse is coming back to normal!"

Holley gasped as she looked as the monitor as the nurses and doctors left the room. It was normal, and his breathing was deepening. Suddenly Finn's hand tightened around hers. "Finn?" she gasped as tears started to form in her eyes. His eyes opened to reveal the aqua orbs that had managed to steal her heart. Holley reached over and pulled the oxygen mask off of his face so he could talk to her. "I thought I had lost you!" her voice cracked as she brought his hand to her cheek.

He smiled, "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easy."

"Thank you so much for what you did, for taking the bullet for me," Holley choked out.

"Your welcome," he ran his hand through her hair, "Besides I couldn't leave and not tell you that," he paused for a moment, "I love you."

Holley smiled, "I love you too, but I never realized it until now."

Finn smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Looking around the room he asked, "Holley would you be so kind as to tell me where I am? I remember passing out on the plane but that's about it."

Holley laughed, "You are in a hospital in Athens, Greece, but we are going to transfer you to London as soon as we can."

"That's good," he said dryly, "I can't wait to have that nurse Mary yelling at me to take my medicine,"

The two shared light laughter.

"Holley, was Sid wearing his hideous trench coat today?" Finn asked out of the blue.

"No he wasn't why?"

"I vaguely remember someone in here wearing a trench coat."

"Finn that must have been the man who poisoned you! And I bet I know who! I'll be right back!" she said as she ran out of the room.

Finn sighed; the beeping of the heart monitor and hissing of the oxygen canister filled the room. He glared at them. Oh how he hated hospitals.

In a few minutes, Holley was back with Sid and Nathan in tow.

"Glad to see you're with the land of the living again Finney!" Sid said as he plunked himself down in a chair by the side of the bed.

Finn rolled his eyes, "How long have I been out of it?"

Holley answered, "About a day and a half, but listen, we checked out the security footage on the man wearing the trench coat and the build and height matched perfectly to the footage of Sterling that was taken by a camera in the warehouse. So by tomorrow morning you'll be on a plane headed for London. Oh yeah, Nathan here is partly responsible for saving your life. He brought a device that the people at C.H.R.O.M.E came up with. It's got artificial intelligence that is able to recognize and synthesis a formula-"

Finn interrupted her by holding up a hand, "Holley, I just woke up from being shot and poisoned. My brain is fried, give the low-down on your new gizmo in a few days."

Just then the sound of someone blowing up a balloon filled the air. The all looked over at Sid to find him blowing up a rubber glove. When he saw they were staring at him, he released the air from the glove before stuffing it back in a jar of gloves on the counter top at the far end of the room.

"What!?" he said.

They all laughed as Nathan said, "We'll leave you now so you can get better for your transfer tomorrow. I'll have the Police here have a guard outside your door in case if Sterling tried anything again."

They all said goodbye as they left, Sid sprinting for the door and Nathan having to drag Holley out of the room as she cast him one last look.

* * *

**Well… Hope you enjoyed it and now that I've gotten past the angsty love parts there'll be some more suspense in the next few chapters! Ta Ta for now my friends!**


	10. Escape From the Hospital

**All right I'm back on the map again with chapter ten! Woooo Hoooooo! **

**Disclaimer: The characters of Disney and Pixar unfortunately aren't mine.**

* * *

Back at her hotel room, Holley pulled the syringe she took from the hospital out of her pocket. After careful examination, Holley concluded that the unmarked syringe had no fingerprints or identifying marks, except for some scratches on the side. Holding it up to the light, Holley gasped to find there were words etched in the side. _McMissile will never leave the hospital alive. One way or another I will kill him, _read the chilling message. Running over to the window, Holley pulled the curtains aside and looked across the street at the hospital. By the main entrance there was a man dressed in dark clothing sitting in a bench, reading the newspaper. Looking up and down the street she found several more men dressed similarly, inconspicuously watching the hospital.

Grabbing her phone, her hands shook as she dialed Nathan's number.

"Nathan," she said when he picked up the phone, "Sterling is going to kill Finn and he's serious. We need to get Finn out of there as soon as possible!"

"I'll get some of the local authorities to protect Finn until we can transport him in the morning. I'll need to come up with a way to get him out of the hospital undetected. Good night Holley."

She bid him goodnight before turning in for the night.

The next morning Holley headed to the hospital. When she entered Finn's room, she saw that the doctors had removed his chest tube and IV and had allowed him to wear a hospital gown.

"Hey Finn," she greeted him.

"Today's the day I'm getting out of here!" he grinned.

"And you'll be heading right to the hospital in London. The only thing is we aren't sure how we're going to get you out of here; Sterling's got this place watched. If you try to get out of here, you'll just end up right back in this bed with another gunshot wound!"

"I've thought of that Holley, and I think I know the solution!" Nathan said as he entered the room, "Finn will be placed inside a body bag and taken to the morgue. From there we will transport him to the jet. I explained the plan to the hospital director and he will cooperate with us fully."

Finn stared at him, "Are you serious?"

Sid bounced into the room carrying a duffle bag, "Yessiree Finny! And I get to help take you to the jet!"

Finn looked at the ceiling and moaned, "Why are you so chipper Sid, when I have to go to the morgue and pretend to be dead to get out of here alive?"

Sid grinned, "Because I get to watch!"

Finn rolled his eyes then asked "One more question, do I get a chance to put some other clothes on? Hospital gowns are not my favorite things to wear."

"Yes, you'll get the chance to change. Oh yeah, you'll have to wear an oxygen mask inside the bag so you can breath."

Sid opened up his bag and held up a grey T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, complete with a pair of sneakers, "Will these work Finn?"

"Those will do just fine Sid, thanks."

Just then a nurse walked into the room pushing a gurney with a body bag on it, "I got the things you wanted sir."

"Thank you, we'll be ready for them in a moment." Then he turned to Finn, "You'd better get changed Finn."

Sid handed Finn the change of clothes and pulled the privacy curtain around the bed to allow him to change.

When he emerged wearing the new clothes, he sat down on the gurney and tucked himself inside the bag. The nurse placed the oxygen mask over his face and tucked a small cylinder next to him. "Are you sure this is the only way out?" Finn asked through the mask.

Nathan reassured him and zipped the bag up. As the nurse pushed the gurney out of the room, Holley began to act and sobbed quietly.

"I'll be right back," Sid said, "I'll go get our things from the hotel and pull the jeep up to the morgue."

For a moment, Finn's heart began to race but he forced himself to remain calm. He wasn't exactly thrilled at being inside a body bag. He suddenly found that his thoughts were beginning to loop and a warm feeling was beginning to spread throughout his body. He realized that the oxygen had a funny smell. Something in the back of his head was telling him to take the mask off but his arms wouldn't obey. He was vaguely aware that he had stopped moving and that the bag was being unzipped, he felt the crook of his arm being swabbed and a faint prick, and everything went black.

At the morgue, Holley watched as the hospital manager loaded the body bag into the back of Sid's jeep. After everyone piled in, they started for the field where they left the jet. Everyone held their breaths until they were outside of the city.

"We made it!" Sid yelled happily.

"Yes we did!" Holley laughed in relief, and then yelled to the back of the jeep, "How are you doing Finn?"

When there was no answer Holley said, "Leave it to Finn to fall asleep in a body bag. We'll wake him when we get there."

When they arrived at the plane, Sid drove the jeep inside and shut the vehicle off.

"All right sleeping beauty, rise and shine!" Holley called as she unzipped the bag. She let out a gasp, "Nathan, Sid come quick!"

They appeared at her side in a moment and peered inside the bag. Instead of Finn, there was a dummy stuffed inside the bag with a note tapped to its chest: _Holly, I told you I had mafia members in places you wouldn't expect, you will never see Finn again._

Sid looked at the note, "He spelled your name wrong."

"C'mon! We have to get back to the hospital!" Holley yelled dragging Sid to the front of the jeep as Nathan jumped behind the wheel.

When Finn came to, he was laying in another hospital bed, vaguely aware of several voices talking. Forcing his eyes open a crack, Finn saw a man in a trench coat talking to the nurse who pushed his gurney to the morgue.

"Are you sure we can get him back to Syria before his friends come back?"

"Absolutely, I gassed him when he was in the body bag and then I drugged him. He won't come around for several hours yet so we have plenty of time to get him on the plane."

"When he regains consciousness, will he be fully aware of his surroundings? Because I want my revenge to be clear in his mind. It's not fun torturing a person when he can't feel pain."

"Yes sir, I have a dose of medication to increase his blood flow and make the anesthesia wear off faster. I'll leave it on the night table."

Finn heard the door shut and figured the nurse left. Suddenly he felt someone standing over him so he closed his eyes.

"Just wait, when you wake up, you'll be so far from here, your friends will give up hope of ever finding you."

When Sterling left, Finn forced his eyes open and sat up slowly, pain ricocheting through his shoulder. Clutching the shoulder with his good hand, his eyes rested on the syringe of medication on the table. Ripping the packaging off the syringe, he attached the needle and inserted it into his arm. When the syringe was empty he laid it on the bed and looked around for something to use as a sling. Finding a hospital gown, he rolled it into a rope. Tying the ends together, he slipped it over his head and pushed his arm into the loop.

Getting off the bed, Finn closed his eyes for a moment as the world spun. When he opened them again it had stopped. Walking over to the window, Finn was relieved to find it was on the first floor. The only drawback was that a bunch of rosebushes were growing outside. He pushed the window up and slipped out landing in the rose bushes and quickly pushed his way through, grimacing when several rose thorns cut through his T-shirt.

When he got through the roses Finn was relieved to see Sid's jeep pull up and Holley jump out of the passenger seat. He tried to shout her name but his voice cracked, so he hurried as fast as he could to the jeep.

"Finn!" Nathan exclaimed, as he got out of the driver's seat, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, get Holley out of there Sterling's inside!"

Suddenly a white van pulled out from around the side of the hospital and roared away, something shiny being flung from the passenger side window.

"No," Finn whispered as he approached the site where the object landed. It was Holley's necklace. The silver chain with the purple Amethyst pendent shone in the light. He looked down the street but the van had vanished.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped.

"Don't worry Finn, we'll get her back and Sterling will pay." Sid said.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter, I would really like if you would leave me some comments! I promise to update this story soon and I'm working on the chapter for 7 hours!**


	11. Paris

**Wow…It sure has been a long time since I've updated. Soooooooooo sorry about leaving you guys hanging for so long but never fear I will finish this story! Oh yeah, any and all medical portions in this story couldn't have been make possible without my friend Supernurse! Thanks so much! **

**I'm just curious…how many of my fans (I hope I have some) like the show from the 70's called Emergency? Anyway… On with the story!**

* * *

As Finn turned Holley's necklace in his hands, a small tag tied onto the end caught his attention. Finn scanned it quickly before stuffing it in his pocket.

"What's it say Finn?" Nathan asked quietly. Finn didn't answer but handed Nathan the note.

_Paris_ _Finn, you know the place. If you want to see Holly again you be there._

"Isn't that where you had that fight with Sterling? In Paris?" Sid asked reading the note over Nathan's shoulder.

"Yeah," Finn said quietly, before going back to his own thoughts. Sid again looked over Nathan's shoulder and reread the note.

"That guy still spelled Holley's name wrong. If he's going to threaten you he should at least spell her name right." He stated.

Finn and Nathan looked at Sid as if to say, _what does that have to do with anything!_

"What?! I was just pointing it out!" Sid held up his hands.

"C'mon, lets get the jeep, we've got a long flight ahead of us." Nathan said.

When they got back to the plane, Finn and Nathan made themselves comfortable while Sid headed for the cockpit.

"So Finn, where are we headed exactly?" Sid asked over the intercom.

"Paris. You'll land at the Le Bourget Airport. I'm not sure on what street we had the fight on, but I still remember how to get there." He replied.

"Okay!" Sid said as he engaged the engines. Soon the plane was speeding down the field. As Siddeley adjusted the flaps, the ground dropped away and the plane sailed into the sky. As soon as the plane was airborne, Nathan unbuckled himself and walked over to an overhead compartment. Returning with the first aid kit, he set it down next to Finn and unlatched it.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Let's find you a real sling for your arm," Nathan said as he pulled out a sling. Finn slid his arm out of the makeshift sling and Nathan helped him put on the new one.

"Thanks," Finn said before staring out the window.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not, now talk to me. Forget I'm your boss for your moment and just talk to me."

Finn stared at him for a long moment before sighing and saying, "Okay I'm not fine. I didn't want to drag Holley into this. I just wanted to keep her safe. Now, thanks to me, she is the hostage of one of the most dangerous men on the planet!"

"Finn, this is Holley were talking about. She is one of C.H.R.O.M.E's best agents with extensive field training and she's completed hundreds of assignments. There is nothing that can stop that girl!"

"I know, but I still can't believe you let her come after me! The first rule and agent learns says that if an agent is in trouble, he's on his own! Why did you let her come after me!?" Finn yelled.

Nathan was about to reply when Sid interrupted.

"Finn?" Sid said over the intercom, "Nathan didn't let Holley come after you. In fact, he ordered her to let you handle it, but she wouldn't. She called me and we decided to come and rescue you. At first it looked like she was concerned about you because you were her partner. But after a while, I think she finally realized that she loved you. When you got shot you should've seen how she was. Every day she spent hours by your bed just watching you sleep. Like she was telling herself that you were still alive and that you were going to wake up." Sid said.

Finn was quiet for a long while before saying with a smile, "Well, we'll have to get her back so I can tell her I love her!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Nathan laughed clapping Finn on the back.

"Um, Nathan?" Sid asked, "Do I still have a job? After deliberately disobeying orders, using agency equipment for an unapproved assignment and breaking the rules about not assisting a captured agent, I'm curious."

Finn laughed as Nathan said, "Yes you do Sid. Just this once I'll let it all slide!"

Meanwhile, Holley was being bounced around in a small plane. When she had entered the hospital, she was captured by several of the men she had seen outside of the hospital the day before. One of them clapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her to a side entrance where she was tossed in the back of a waiting van where they bound and gagged her with duct tape. As the van's engine roared to life and they sped off, one of the men reached around and slipped her necklace off from around her neck. Holley gasped as she recognized the man.

"Hello Holley," Sterling smile evilly, "I hope you don't mind, but Finn and I have a score to settle and I need you to make sure he shows up."

Sterling tied a small tag around her necklace and threw it out the window. As the van sped through the city, Holley tried to keep her bearings, but found it impossible due to the tinted windows of the van. Soon they came to a halt and Holley found herself at a small airfield somewhere in the country. Holley was debating whether or not to make a run for it but Sterling shoved her toward a small private jet. As soon as they were aboard, the pilot revved the engines and they took off. Sitting on the floor, Holley listened to the conversations around her very intently. She gathered that they were heading to Paris, and that she was to be held in the building where Finn and Sterling had their fight all those years ago, in hopes of luring Finn out in the open and finish him once and for all.

"Sid are we there yet?" Finn called to the pilot. Nathan had fallen asleep several hours into the trip, but Finn was kept awake because of his anxiousness.

"Not yet Finn, like I told you twenty minutes ago, we still have a few hours to go."

"I'm sorry Sid, I'm just worried about Holley. I know she'll be fine because Sterling's after me not Holley, but I just can't help it."

"No worries Finny! Why don't you come up here with me and we can talk?"

Finn sighed as he got up out of the chair and headed for the cockpit. He opened the door and plunked himself down in the co-pilot's chair. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Sid replied with a smile. The two engaged in light conversation before Finn became quiet, his exhaustion from his ordeal at the hospital showing plainly on his face. Seeing that his friend was beginning to get tired, Sid started to talk about the weather, making sure that he included every detail from the weather report he read that morning. In a few minutes, Finn had dozed off and was now sleeping soundly.

_It's about time he dozed off, _Sid thought, glad his friend had been able to get some sleep.

A few hours later the plane landed safely at the airport in France. Night had fallen a while ago, allowing them to make a landing with out attracting too much attention. Looking at his fellow agent, Sid could see by the dim lights in the cockpit that he was still asleep. Although he hated to wake him, Sid leaned over and gave Finn a gentle nudge, calling his name.

"What's up?" he asked groggily.

"Were here, in Paris."

Upon hearing that they had arrived, Finn sat bolt upright only to sink back into his chair again clutching his head.

"Finn, are you okay?" Sid asked anxiously noting the sudden change in Finn's color.

"My head really hurts." Finn murmured.

"Well from what I remember the doctor saying, you have a mild concussion so if I was you, I wouldn't be jumping up really fast. Just take a moment and wait for the pain to subside."

In a few moments, Finn removed his hands from his head, "I'm better now let's go save Holley."

As soon Sid backed his jeep out of the jet, Finn slid into the passenger seat while Nathan climbed into the back seat.

Sid started the engine as Finn gave him directions. Soon they were off, speeding down the dark Paris streets. As they headed to Holley's rescue, Finn studied buildings, in order to maintain his bearings. Suddenly as he stared a road sign, he found that he was beginning to see double. He closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths. When he opened them again everything was normal. Deciding against telling the others about his vision, Finn put all his focus on finding Holley.

Still bound and gagged with duct tape, Holley was sitting on the floor in a cold room light only by a small lantern. It looked to Holley like a basement of some sort, only with out a door.

"You're wondering where you are, aren't you?" Sterling said, standing above her, "Well I'll tell you. You are in a secret room off of a store. The only way in and out is through a secret entrance in one of these walls. And when Finn enters this room the last thing he'll see is this."

Chills running down her spine, Holley watched as Sterling pulled a knife from his pocket.

He smiled, "Look at this Holley. This is the very knife I used to slash Finn's arm open. I cleaned all the blood off a long time ago, but it's still as sharp as it was all those years ago."

He held the knife up so Holley could look at it. In Holley's pointe of view, it was horrible. The long, cruel blade glinted in the dim light as her captor fingered it gleefully. Looking away from it, Holley wondered how the events of this night would end, and if Finn would live to tell about it.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter! I will get the next chapter up soon and I'm working on Seven Hours so please hang in there! I just wanted to take a moment and thank everyone out there who has taken the time to read this, so thanks!**


	12. Showdown

**Hey Y'all! I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been having some serious writer's block. Now enough with the jibber-jabber, on with the story!**

* * *

With Finn's direction, Nathan guided the car down the down the twisty roads of Paris. Sid was stretched out in the back seat sleeping, exhausted from the hours he spent flying the plane. Except for the whirring of the tires on the road, there was not a sound to be heard inside the car. Suddenly, a streak of lightning lit up the sky and a roar of thunder filled their ears making them jump.

"Duck and cover!" Sid yelled as he rolled onto the floor of the car and covered his head with his hands. "We're under attack!"

Just then another rumble of thunder echoed through the sky and rain began to pelt the windshield. "Oh," he said sheepishly as he took his seat once again, "I didn't realize it was thunder."

The two in the front seat were silent until they suddenly burst into laughter.

"Oh, Sid that was priceless!" Nathan gasped, "I saw your face in the rearview mirror. You should've seen it!"

"Yeah, you acted like someone was chasing you with a bazooka!" laughed Finn.

Sid crossed his arms and mumbled, "Very funny guys."

The two laughed for a few minutes longer before the need to breath over took them and they quieted.

"If you two have finished making fun of me now, I am wondering when we will get to our destination."

"In a few minutes." Finn replied.

Soon they were driving through one of the roughest districts in Paris. Finn instructed Nathan to stop the vehicle near an old storefront. The building was old. The windows were boarded up and the little that was seen of them was covered in dust. The once brightly colored canopy that hung over the store window was faded and torn, the supports that held it beginning to rust. A small alley, full of old crates and boxes ran along side of the building.

"Seems like just the place a creepy madman would pick." Nathan stated, peering through the rain-streaked windshield.

Taking a deep breath, Finn ordered, "I need you to radio for the French police to back us up just in case, and then I want you two to stay here. I'll wear an earpiece and I'll signal you if I need help, but you need to let me do this alone. I was the one to get us into this mess and I will be the one to get us out of it."

"Are you sure?" Sid looked at his friend concerned.

"Absolutely."

Nathan looked Finn in the eyes and nodded, knowing that if Finn failed, not only would Britain loose one of its finest agents but he would also loose a good friend. Opening the door of the car, Finn jumped out and ran down the alley as another streak of lightning illuminated him against the shadows. When he neared the end of the Alley Finn stopped and felt along the walls. Running his fingers over the rough surface of the bricks, Finn was elated when he felt a brick that was smoother then the rest. Drumming his fingers on it, he realized that he had found the metal brick that concealed a small instrument panel. Sliding it aside, he pushed one of the buttons and entered through the secret opening that appeared.

Tensely, Holley looked at her captor. Sterling had pulled out his knife and positioned himself near a wall where Holley guessed the secret entrance was. Several minutes ago, Sterling had placed a strip of duct tape over her mouth and warned her not to make a sound. Now, as she watched the man run his finger briefly over the edge of the knife to test its sharpness, she shivered. Not only because of the menacing shine of the cold steel, but because of the crazed looked in Sterling's eyes as he awaited the final showdown between him and Finn. Suddenly, a grating sound reached their ears as a panel in the wall slid open. Sterling poised himself as the faint sound of footfalls reached their ears.

As Finn crept along the tunnel to the basement, he remembered vividly the events of the last time he was here and he felt his heart begin to race as he neared the end of the passage. Emerging from the tunnel, he caught sight of Holley bound and gagged and his blood began to boil. Without any thought to himself, Finn rushed across the room and knelt by Holley's side and started to pull the tape from her mouth when he was tackled from behind. The force of his assailant sent him sprawling on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Head swirling, Finn gasped for breath as his gun wound sent pain ricocheting throughout his body. Twisting violently, he managed to throw Sterling off and he scrambled to his feet. The two circled for a moment, Finn eyeing the knife in his opponent's hand, when Sterling lunged. The two grappled for several long moments until Finn landed a hard punch in Sterling's gut, making him double over in pain. As he went to strike him again, Sterling dropped to his knees suddenly and the punch went harmlessly over his head. A gleam of silver flashed and Finn jumped aside as the knife went whistling through the air, missing his side by mere inches. Before his opponent could bring the knife back for another blow, he knocked it out of his hand and the weapon went skittering across the floor.

Holley slyly scooted over to where the knife lay and picked it up with the tips of her fingers and began trying to hack through the layers of duct tape holding her hands behind her.

Meanwhile, Sterling had pulled another, smaller knife from a sheaf that was around his ankle, hidden underneath his pant cuff. He made several swipes for Finn, who leaped out of the way every time. Backing up, Finn tripped over an old packing box that was lying in the middle of the floor. In an instant, Sterling was upon him, placing a knee on each arm, he held the agent down forcefully, placing his knife at his throat.

"Ah, victory at last," Sterling panted, "You don't know how long I have waited for this moment. When I was in prison all I could think about was revenge." He pressed the blade a little harder into Finn's neck.

"All I could think about, was getting out and making you pay for what you did to me. When I found out that you had gotten to be one of the best agents of your beloved C.H.R.O.M.E, I knew that when I killed you I would hurt the whole country. And thanks to little Holley over there I have you right where I want you. Now Finn, any last words?" He grinned wickedly.

Finn inhaled sharply as the blade was pressed down harder and he could feel the stickiness as blood started to ooze from the cut on his neck. "Sterling," he gasped, "Let Holley go, she's done nothing to you. Kill me if you want to but let her go."

Finn glanced over at Holley to find that her eyes had misted over with tears.

"Aww, how sweet," Sterling mocked, "I ask him if he has any last words and he uses them to ask me to spare your life! Well unfortunately, I can't. You see Finn, Holley might not have anything against me, but she has seen too much so I have to kill her. But I will let you go first so you don't have to watch."

Finn closed his eyes, waiting for Sterling to bring the knife down all the way. His life flashed before his eyes. He remembered when he met Holley in Tokyo and how he had made a field agent out of her. He remembered the various missions that he and Sid had gone on and each time had returned unscathed. This time, there would be no going home.

Holley was frantically hacking through the tape holding her hands when suddenly it snapped. Standing up quickly, she launched herself at Sterling and pulled him off of Finn. Although her opponent was more powerful then she was, she had the advantage of a surprise attack. A brief struggle followed but ended when Holly brought the hilt of her knife down on the back of Sterling's head, knocking him out. Turning back to her partner she found that he had managed to pull himself to a sitting position.

"You okay?" she asked gently as she crawled over to him.

"Yeah," he replied a little shakily, staring at the unconscious body of his nemesis. Turning back to Holley he managed a slight smile, "Thank you Holley."

Finn helped her up off the floor and they headed for the secret entrance. Once outside, they were assaulted with the pouring rain, and in a moment they were soaked. As they jogged down the alley toward the Jeep, Finn looked over at Holley to find that she had stopped several paces back.

"What's wrong?" he approached her.

"Back there, I thought," she hesitated a moment before finishing in a whisper, "I thought he was going to kill you!"

Her green eyes met his and Finn saw, that other then the rain, tears were streaming down her face. Acting on instinct, he pulled her close to him and embraced her gently. To his surprise, she hugged him fiercely as her shoulders shook with unreleased sobs. When she looked up at him, she smiled faintly, and wiped the rain out of her face. Suddenly, he found himself leaning in to her and his heart beat faster as their lips brushed gently. Time stood still as the two were lost in the moment, the rain pouring down around them.

When they arrived at the Jeep, Sid rolled down the passenger side window and peered anxiously at them as they got into the back seat.

"Holley! Good to have you back and-" he caught sight of the cut on Finn's neck, "Good Lord Finn! What happened to you!?"

Between guiding Nathan back to the jet, Finn relayed their harrowing tale. When they arrived back at the airport, Nathan informed them that several agents from C.H.R.O.M.E were being dispatched to retrieve Sterling and bring him to the prison in the United Kingdom.

From the cockpit of the jet Sid could her Finn's complaints as Holley and Nathan tried to dress the wound on his neck.

"I don't care if the bottle says it doesn't sting! It does!" Finn cried.

"I don't care if it does sting! I am cleaning this wound!" Holley replied.

Finn protested further until Nathan announced, "Finn if you refuse to get your wound treated by Holley, so help me I will ship you off to the hospital in London when we return!"

Sid heard Finn gasp when Holley poured on the antiseptic but he uttered no sound.

Sid smirked to himself, as he continued to guide the jet homeward.

* * *

**So I hope you found this chapter exciting, as it was a lot of fun to write! I am planning on one more chapter to wrap this up so hang in there!**

**-TG28**


	13. The Picnic

**Guess What?! This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story and I wanted to thank everyone who took the time to read this! If you could leave me a little final feedback, it would mean the world to me 'cause for my last chapter I only got like, five reviews!**

Several days after returning from Paris, everything was returning to normal.

Holley was siting at her desk putting the final touches on computer software she was developing, when she saw Finn walking toward her with two cups of hot tea in his hand. Looking back down at the computer screen she saw out of the corner of her eye, the strap from his computer bag sticking out into the aisle between their desks, and the desks of two other agents. Holley remembered the coffee incident of several days earlier when he had managed to cover her in the liquid after tripping.

"Stop!" she ordered him as she sprang up.

"What's wrong?" he froze and looked around him.

Without a word, Holley picked up his bag and stuffed it underneath her desk and sat down again. Grinning, Finn sat down at his desk and handed her one of the cups.

"Did you move my bag to save me from tripping, or was it a manner of self preservation Miss Shiftwell?"

"A little of both Finn!" she answered cheerfully. Holly studied her partner carefully. The cut on his neck had healed nicely and only the smallest scar showed where it had been.

His blue eyes twinkling, Finn reached into the pocket of his kaki dress trousers. Holley squealed as she observed the item dangling from her partner's hand.

"My necklace!" she took it from her partner and studied it.

When Finn had picked the piece of jewelry off of the street in Athens, he had found that the Amethyst pendant had been scuffed severely, and the several links in the silver chain were mangled beyond repair. Now, as Holley turned her favorite necklace in her hands, she was pleased to find that the jewel had been replaced and the new chain sparkled in the sunlight.

"Thank you!" she fastened it around her neck.

"Your more then welcome!" he smiled.

Just then the scent of smoke reached their nostrils.

"What is that?!" Holley wrinkled her nose.

Finn coughed, "I don't know but it's horrid!"

Just then Sid stormed through the office, his clothing blackened with bits of foam clinging to them and a thin wisp of smoke trailed from his singed hair as he muttered angrily to himself.

"What happened to you?" Finn forced back a smile.

"Oh someone from the weaponry department just _had _to try out the new missile advancement. They set up this nice little target and said, 'Oh don't worry about getting hurt. This is specially designed to hone in on a specific heat signature.' So I decided to stay and watch. They set it off and instead of going right to the target; it decides to come in my direction. It wasn't full of explosives but it decided to hit the petrol cans someone left out in sun and catch me on fire. After the guys drenched me in fire extinguisher, the guy running the experiment comes over and says, 'Well, I'll have to make adjustments to the heat sensor.'" Sid mocked.

Holley turned her face away and Finn could see her shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Well, maybe before you set the smoke alarms off, you had better take a shower." Finn said calmly.

After Sid stomped out of the room, the two agents burst into laughter.

"That scientist better watch his back 'cause I think Sid is going to be out to get him for the next week!" Holley wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Later that afternoon, after a boring day of paperwork with minimal distractions, Holley closed her eyes and rested her head on the edge of her desk. Suddenly she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Preparing to look into the annoyed face of Nathan, she was surprised to find herself staring into the clear blue eyes of Finn McMissile.

Finn stared into Holley's eyes and gulped, heart pounding. Give him an assassin or a dictator any day and he could handle them without flinching. But asking the woman he loved on a picnic, that was an entirely different matter.

"Um," he paused, "Holley, since we have a day off would you like to um, go on a picnic with me?"

Holley raised an eyebrow, "Finn McMissile, are you asking me out on a date?"

"That would be correct," he answered, his confidence returning.

"Well, I guess that when you put it that way, I accept."

Finn smiled and spun Holley's office chair playfully.

"Finn! If you will stop spinning my chair I can to finish this report and then we can go."

"All right, I will pick you up in an hour." Finn said before heading for the door.

Peeking around the corner, Sid watched the whole scene play out before him. By the shade of red Finn was turning, he could tell he was asking Holley out on a date. He was happy to notice that Holley accepted. Sid watched as his friend hurried out the door, a slight spring in his step.

In the passenger seat of Finn's Aston Martin, Holly quizzed her partner for information about their destination. Her partner refused to answer her questions.

Finally the car came to a stop in the parking lot of a park. Opening her door, Holley followed her partner until they came to the bank of a river. Finn set down the picnic basked he had been carrying and spread out a blanket upon the grass.

"Oh Finn it's simply beautiful!" Holley sat down and looked at the sunset. The bright orange of the sky was reflecting on the water of the Themes River, making it look like liquid fire. A slight breeze was blowing, causing Holley's hair to ripple slightly, bringing the fresh scent of flowers to their noses. Birds chirped gaily as they winged to and fro between the trees. As Finn sat down beside her, she scooted over to him until she could rest her head against his shoulder.

They sat like that for several minutes before Holley said, "I never got to thank you properly for saving my life, twice."

"You're welcome Holley. But it was for me just as much as it was for you."

Holley looked at him, puzzled.

"Holley, I have loved you for years but I was always afraid to tell you. When Sterling leveled that gun at you I couldn't let him kill you without getting to tell you that I loved you." He stopped and stared down at the ground.

"Finn, when you took the bullet for me, did it hurt terribly?" Holley asked softly.

There was a long pause and Holley began to regret asking the question when he answered.

"Yes, it hurt like the dickens but I hardly noticed the pain at first. When I felt the bullet hit me it felt strange, almost numb. I remember I hit the ground and I almost passed out but I told myself I had to hold on just a little longer. It was really beginning to hurt then but I didn't care. I was struggling to stay awake when I heard Siddeley and his S.W.A.T team come running in, then I knew I could let go."

When he finished, he looked down at Holley to find that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh Finn," she sniffed, "I thought for sure I was going to lose you! When Sterling tried to poison you, I wasn't sure what was going to happen and I hate it when that happens!"

"Holley, look at me, I'm okay, and I'm not going anywhere because, I love you Holley."

"I love you too," she said in a voice just above a whisper. They slowly leaned into each other until their lips touched. They felt a spark pass between them as they got lost in the moment. When they separated, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer before Holley opened the picnic basket and they started to eat.

In between bites, Holley asked, "Do you think that Sid is in the bushes somewhere spying on us?"

"Probably, but I don't really care," Finn smiled.

"Good me either," Holley laughed before they leaned in to kiss again.

THE END

**I just **_**had**_** to give you guys (along with me!) one more opportunity to laugh at Sid!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story and just to clear up one tiny detail. I didn't have Finn propose to Holley because if I ever write a sequel I wanted to keep them single. Oh and by the way, I am in the process of writing a novel. If you liked the way I wrote this story you will love my book! It's a spy/ adventure book just like this story just minus the romance! It is still in the beginning stages but I will let you all know if it comes to print! Ta ta for now and please PLEASE review!**


End file.
